Blind
by Oceansportrait
Summary: "Puppets. From the day you take your first breath, to the day you take your last" RuixMakino


Each note synchronized with the next as the bow grazed over the desired strings, creating music unlike any other. The finely tuned instrument exuded an aura of harmony. As a child, he felt unwilling to learn the violin, and yet now, he felt appreciative of the ability. To hear each note, different in its own right, come together in unity, still fascinated him. The violin gave him a route of escape, to be able to be in a place other than reality for a short while. It was the kind of high no drug could ever duplicate.

Makino Tsukushi. She amused him. Speaking of her thoughts so freely without taking a step back to examine what might become of her actions, in a way it was admirable. To be able to talk without having to question whether those words would have a negative effect on the family's respect in high society. To those who didn't know any better, they believed living in a family with money is paradise, yet they do not realize that it is just like being born trapped within a spider's web. Struggling, struggling to free yourself, but it is always too late to escape when you have realized what a death wish you have granted upon yourself. Struggling only makes the web around you tighten, until you feel as if you were suffocating.

Puppets. Living, breathing puppets. From the day you take your first breath, to the day you take your last. Always controlled by someone, never having the chance to have your own thoughts. There are many women offering themselves, but it is only the money and family's status they see. They do not try to see past what money could buy. A plastic smile with a hidden agenda concealed carefully within. 

"Hanazawa Rui." You say as the door to the emergency door exit close behind you, your eyes widening with surprise. Shifting your weight from one foot to the other, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation, yet you stay where you are, waiting to be spoken.

You confessed a week ago, in the same stairway next to the emergency stair doors, in the same position you stood now. The words came as no surprise. Though, how did you expect for this to turn out? For myself to confess a hidden love towards you and all ending as if we were the main characters of a long forgotten fairy tale? I couldn't help but long for all lives to end as 'happy endings'. I wonder how you would look when I tell you that your courage to admit your feelings were for nothing? You would probably have tears in your eyes, like the day you asked Shizuka to stay for my sake.

She didn't stay, and it wasn't a surprise that she left. Shizuka, even as a child, once she felt strongly enough, there was no possible method to try to convince her otherwise. Yet there you were, on your knees with your pride handed over for Shizuka to return or to throw away. I thought you were an idiot. To meaninglessly give away your pride for something that is an inconvenience like that of what I felt towards Shizuka. I went to France, and when I came back, without Shizuka by my side, I could see the questions in your eyes. You didn't ask about what occurred in France. And although I would never say in words, I was grateful.

Doumyouji, a fool's fool, he's still oblivious to the fact he had fallen for this girl, and more so obvious was Makino herself. Who was she kidding.

"What are you doing standing there? Sit down."

A small smile forms, and as quickly as it had come it disappeared as you sat beside me on the stairs. That's what I didn't like about women, they were too much of a bother. Too unwilling to see the truth even if others got hurt in the process. Truly a fool's fool.

I leaned my head back against the cold cement, its tiles feeling cool to the touch. The stairways overlooked the school courtyard, where blossoms grew. I looked at the flowers as I asked, "What do you want from me."

Never one with words, never the one with the right things to say. I wondered why I felt the need to hear her say she loved me. A rebound, that's all she could ever be. She could never replace Shizuka, when I kiss her, all I would ever be able to see would not be her face, but Shizuka's. I respected her, as a human being and as herself, not to let her be in a position where she would get hurt. More than she should.

"I-I don't know."

"Because the one you have feelings for is not me. It's Doumyouji."

Quick to stand, you denied. Angry that I would think such things. That only confirmed the truth, placing the last nail into an already finished chair. I wouldn't have even bothered to tell you the truth if you didn't remind me so much of a person of the past. I would have laughed, but it would have only hurt me more than it would you.

"You think that I like that-that guy?!"

Crushing the delicate pink petals of a blossom that had somehow broken away from its tree and made its way into my hand, I said to her, "Stop playing around with other people's hearts as if they were toys. If you want to deny what everyone can see but you, then tell Doumyouji you have no interest in him. Don't leave him like some dog begging for spare scraps from his owner. I didn't think you would be one to be like the mindless girls that make up over half of this school. You aren't after his money, but leaving him expecting an answer for so long is the same."

Covering your mouth with your hands, silent tears made a path down the sides of your face. I turned away, concentrating on the pink blossoms floating past with the wind. With the sound of footsteps and the click of the door, I knew you had left. 

I wasn't sure how long I had stayed in the same position, but the sun had begun to set, staining the sky with shades of orange and pink. Knowing there was no point in staying, I entered back into the school. I don't think I'll ever go back to the stairs again.

A shadow moved, disrupting the silence of the school halls. I lifted my head, indifferent brown eyes meeting a pair of angry eyes the same shade. The look in his eyes told me it was me who he was looking for. Walking towards him, when I had reached a few feet away from him, he seized a hold of my neck, slamming me against the lined lockers of the hall. The sound the impact made echoed.

"If you ever make Makino cry, you'll pay for it."

He held my neck pinned to the wall, increasing the pressure with each passing second. He had only reluctantly let go when he realized I wasn't struggling. Figuring I had gotten his message, he stalked off, the heels of his expensive leather shoes clicking until it faded off and the image of his back was long gone.

Raising my hand to my face, I felt liquid tears. Doumyouji hadn't left because of his anger diminishing, it had been because of my tears. Strange. It had been years since I've last cried, I had begun to forget what it felt like. Even stranger still, it had been the first time I've shed tears over a girl. Not even for Shizuka.

Fin?

Note: This is supposed to be a one-shot fic, but depending on the kinds of response I get for this fic, it might be continued. :)


End file.
